


You Forgot Me

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But long enough for it to be a story, F/F, F/M, Not a Story, Summary, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "prompt" inspired by the episode I Remember You</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Forgot Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt  
> Marceline/Bubblegum  
> To be written in Marceline's POV   
> If you are going to write this story please credit me! or Attach this link in the story!

Marceline was an orphan. She was always been seen as different by most couples who come into the orphanage. They didn’t bother talking to her because she was very quiet and shy and doesn’t like playing with the other kids her age.

  
But all of that changed when she decided to run away and meets Simon. Simon is a college dropout who decided to pursue a career in music. To be a producer was his longtime dream. Simon was just about to get back to his apartment, after signing his first contract with a big music company/industry. He finds a lost little girl, wandering the streets. He gets out of his car, and asks her where her home was. He offers to take her home. She says its address because all of the kids were taught to memorize it.

  
When Simon pulls up at the orphanage he was a bit shocked. He talks to the people there, asking about Marceline’s story and how she ended up there. He falls in love with Marceline from the moment he saw her and decides to adopt her as his own daughter.

  
Years later, Simon’s mental health took a turn for the worst. He was diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. He could no longer remember who he was or who Marceline was. This hurt Marceline, because she didn’t understand why Simon, her dad was treating her like a stranger. It was very hurtful to go back to being ignored. She couldn’t take it from someone she really grew to care about deeply.

  
She ran away for the second time and since she was legally of age to fend fo in the same college but she was 1 year below her. She was a 1st year, Bubblegum was a 2nd year.

She still loved Bubblegum very deeply, but refused to acknowledge her feelings in favor of pestering Bubblegum and making fun of her instead. She met Finn and Jake at her favorite park and it became their weekly thing of hanging out and just talking.   
She and finn became close. When finn let slip that he has a little boy crush on Bubblegum, Marceline couldn’t help but tease him everytime bubblegum is around them.

He eventually gives up on his crush when bubr herself, she got a job, got a loan, and got her first apartment, put herself through college, and distanced herself from Simon.

  
She met Bubblegum in highschool, they went out for a bit but it fell through when she couldn’t take Simon’s losing his memories and Bubblegum grew too mature for her liking. She spent her senior year partying and clubbing.

  
She took a 1 year break after graduating highschool to work jobs in paying off her loans from the bank and save enough money for college. She finally got herself into a college program and she majored something in music. She met Bubblegum againblegum politely turn him down, and sets his eyes on a different girl with orange hair.  
Marceline and bubblegum go through college life just fine. They eventually bond over their weird love hate relationship, and sure they fight a lot and lines are crossed, but despite it all, their feelings for each other never waver.

  
Marceline finds out Bubblegum still wears the shirt she gave her one night at her dorm room (a dorm near the school, but not the college building’s property so all year levels are welcome) and then feelings get revealed but bubblegum gave up on her chance with Marceline a long time ago.

  
Marceline broke up with bubblegum. She said that the reason was that she wasn’t fun anymore. And then left.

  
Hurt by it, bubblegum swore to herself to prove to not be a pushover with Marceline, though still being polite. Bubblegum still likes Marceline even if she broke her heart, she tells her that she doesn’t mind that Marceline doesn’t like her anymore or that she doesn’t care if Marceline didn’t think she was a match with her.

  
Marceline is hardhearted because of simon, and is afraid of loving bubblegum and ending up hurt again. So she refused bubblegum again. But bubblegum still kept on loving her. It made her love Marceline more.

  
Marceline decides to finally tell bubblegum her story and about simon.

  
She takes bubblegum to simon’s house, and they wait for simon to get out and water his plants (whatever) and she tells bubblegum that that man was once his father.  
Bubblegum asks her why not just go up and talk to the nice looking man. (doesn’t look like the ice king) Bubblegum goes up to him and starts talking to him while Marceline watches from the car.

  
When Marceline thinks that Bubblegum was being hit on by his ‘dad’ she gets out and asks them wtf and then It turns out Bubblegum knows simon through his successful song recordings for being a producer of music.

  
He asks Marceline if she was his fan, and not being able to think of something, Marceline blurts out a hurried ‘yes!’ and simon asks if they would want a cup of tea or something.

  
Getting inside, Marceline finds a pretty lady in the living room reading a book and turns out was simon’s fiancé. She offers her congratulations for them both and bubblegum holds her hand through tea and cookies.

  
Weeks later, simon teaches a class in marceline’s college and was invited later for dinner. ‘You can bring your girlfriend too.’ Simon says with a smile, and Marceline blushes. (because of his smile or calling bubblegum as her gf?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a first draft, don't hate ;)


End file.
